1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to retrieving information and, more particularly, to performing voice based actions.
2. Related Art
An electronic device uses a voice recognition system to recognize an utterance from a user, as for example, a speech vocabulary sequence from a user voice, a voice search command, etc., which is accepted as an input to the voice recognition system. For example, information delivery systems may include a voice portal, a navigation system, and a voice search to explore the content of the applications (supported by voice based search), etc.
For example, the related art voice recognition system may receive a user input (i.e., voice command, voice query, and/or voice search query), in a voice based search application or any other application related thereof, such as, “Open Bluetooth”. The voice recognition system may process the voice query and provide an output to the voice query provided by the user, as for example, enabling the Bluetooth application.
Further, if the user inputs another voice query, such as “find nearby devices” the voice recognition system may process the voice query and may start searching for the term “find nearby devices”, instead of searching/providing the lists of nearby devices via the Bluetooth application.
That is, the related art voice search system is restricted to one hop breadth search which covers a wide range of topics and/or items. When the user searches for the item, the information corresponding to the item is retrieved and the search terminates at the result. Further, the electronic device (or, the voice recognition system) does not provide with a provision to the user in navigating back to the previously queried/explored item of the application/or any other application related thereof.
Further disadvantage with the one hop search is that the user interaction with the electronic device is a mixture of voice and touch and there is no means to navigate within the perspective of the result without switching from the voice to touch.